vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isobel (Episode)
Isobel is the twenty-first episode of the first season of and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. Summary ISOBEL RETURNS TO MYSTIC FALLS — Isobel returns to town and stuns Alaric with her vampire attitude, and demands that Alaric arranges a meeting with her daughter Elena. When mother and daughter finally meet, Isobel refuses to answer most of Elena’s questions, but reveals that she will stop at nothing to find the mysterious invention that John Gilbert has been searching for. Isobel’s dangerous actions lead Stefan, Damon and Bonnie to step in and help Elena deal with the situation. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Malese Jow as Anna * David Anders as John Gilbert Co-Starring * Jena Sims as Cherie * Michael Roark as Frank Trivia * Antagonists: Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert. * All of the credited main characters appear in this episode. * In Emily's grimoire are the spells for vampire daylight jewelry, the Gilbert Compass, the Gilbert Rings and the Gilbert Device. According to Bonnie, Johnathan Gilbert never successfully created any of his objects using science alone, and so Emily secretly enchanted them to make him think they had worked. * Damon correctly deduces that John is Elena's biological father. ** However, Elena will not learn about this revelation until Founder's Day. * Isobel makes Elena confess for the first time that she has thought about the possibility of being turned into a vampire and that she's also thought about being with Damon as well. * It is revealed that both John and Isobel are working with Katherine. ** However, the reasoning behind Katherine wanting John to use the Gilbert device to kill the vampires in Mystic Falls are not revealed until later in Season Two. * Elena meets her biological mother Isobel for the first time in this episode. ** It is also from Isobel that Elena learns that Damon is in love with her. * Isobel reveals her true feelings for Alaric in this episode before compelling him to forget them right afterward. * This is the first episode to be named after a character. ** The second is Rose, the third is Katerina and the fourth is Klaus. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Grill **Gilbert House **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls High School **Foreclosed House Cultural References *'' , a 1939 American film based on the novel of the same name, starring Vivien Leigh and Clark Gable. **A Screening of the film was held in the second season finale. * , an American sitcom that aired on CBS. * , a 1903 novel by American writer Jack London. * , a syndicated American tabloid talk show hosted by Maury Povich, 1991–present. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.31 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.08 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :'Damon:' (to Isobel) ''"Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself." ---- :Damon: (to Isobel) "You do not come into my town, threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone, or I will rip you to bits because I ''do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message."'' ---- :Elena: "But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?" :Isobel: "Because he's in love with you." ---- :Stefan: "What proof do you have?" :Damon: "I don't need any proof. That's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with." ---- :Isobel (to Elena): "As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed." ---- :Isobel: "Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any." ---- :Damon: "I like being a living dead person." ---- :Damon: "Stefan is different. He wants to be human. He wants to feel every episode of 'How I Met Your Mother'." ---- :Elena: "Human life means that little to you?" :Isobel: "It means nothing to me. It's just being who I am." ---- :Alaric: "She threatened to go on a killing spree." :Damon: "...I take it that's not okay with you guys?" ---- :Damon: "You successfully cured him of anything interesting about his personality." :Elena: "Remember who helped me." :Damon: (sing-songs) "I hate myself." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= Isobel_saltzman.jpg Isobel08.jpg Damonxx1.jpg Isobel 1x21 01.jpg 005781806c5.jpg 005782602fb.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel4.jpg normal_tvdisodamonisobel3.jpg isobel-damon.jpg normal_tvdisoelenaisobel2.jpg Nuevo-Still-Dia-del-Fundador-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11986560-500-363.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Episode-1-21-Isobel-Promotional-Photos-damon-salvatore-11516777-500-355.jpg vampire-diaries-isobel-23.jpg 1-the-vampire-diaries-1x21-isobel-damon-isobel-promo.jpg 1-The-Vampire-Diaries-1x21-Isobel-Elena-Isobel-Damon-Stefan-Promo.jpg |-|Screencaps= Isobelcontrol.png 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12013551-1280-720.jpg 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12015633-1280-720.jpg 1x21-Isobel-the-vampire-diaries-12017348-1280-720.jpg isobel_flemming_saltzman.jpg Vampire-Diaries-1x21-HD-damon-and-elena-15234609-1280-720.jpg Vampire-Diaries-1x21-HD-damon-and-elena-15234722-1280-720.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E21 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 10.24 -2014.05.10 03.20.16-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E21 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 15.31 -2014.05.10 03.26.17-.jpg Screenshot_764.jpg Screenshot_765.jpg Screenshot_767.jpg Screenshot_768.jpg Screenshot_769.jpg Screenshot_770.jpg Screenshot_774.jpg Screenshot_775.jpg Screenshot_777.jpg Screenshot_778.jpg Screenshot_780.jpg Screenshot_781.jpg Screenshot_782.jpg Screenshot_783.jpg Screenshot_784.jpg Screenshot_785.jpg Screenshot_786.jpg Screenshot_787.jpg Screenshot_788.jpg Screenshot_789.jpg Screenshot_790.jpg Screenshot_791.jpg Screenshot_792.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-10.jpg vampire-diaries-isobel-behind-the-scenes-5.jpg VD120b_0091.jpg VD120b_0131.jpg VD120b_0123.jpg VD120b_0581.jpg VD120b_0740.jpg VD120b_0779.jpg VDEP120_0060.jpg VDEP120_0244.jpg References See also fr:Episode 1x21 : Isobel Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One